Moonlight - Kim Seok Jin
by Deathsiriuss
Summary: Yeon-hee adalah gadis yang populer, hanya Seok Jin lelaki yang ia dambakan. Ia menyadari benar bahwa Seok Jin merupakan sosok yang gelap dan misterius, banyak hal yang tidak dapat terpecahkan. Bagaimanapun ia tetap mendambakan lelaki itu


Yeon-hee!!

Itu adalah suara Gaeun yang memanggil ku dari seberang jalan. Sudah memasuki tahun kedua ku di Universitas dan aku selalu bersama Gaeun kemanapun aku pergi. Dia benar-benar gadis yang lucu. Dan juga karena kami tinggal di tempat yang sama. Aku dan Gaeun tinggal dirumah yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini, kami menyewa tempat itu dengan 3 teman kami yang lainnya.

Gaeun, dia tahu segalanya tentang ku. Dia menghampiri ku dan memberikan ku susu kotak kesukaan ku. Pelajaran berakhir sedikit terlambat hari ini, hari beranjak gelap namun kampus masih tetap ramai. Aku dan Gaeun saling melempar cerita tentang kegiatan kita masing-masing hari ini. Aku banyak mendengar cerita yang lucu darinya. Dan aku juga menyadari bahwa gadis ini sagat berbeda dengan ku.

"Kau tahu banyak teman ku yang naksir pada mu. Kenapa kau tidak kencani salah satu dari mereka saja?" tanya Gaeun padaku.

Cukup sering ia mengatakan bahwa banyak lelaki di kampus yang menyukai ku. Tentu aku bersyukur karena banyak orang yang menyukai ku. Tapi entah bagaimana aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang pun. Kecuali lelaki itu..

" apa itu? " tanya Gaeun sembari menunjuk kantong kertas yang ku bawa

"sebuah sepatu, Choi Sumbaenim yang memberikannya. Kau mau? Kau bisa mengambilnya"

"benarkah aku bisa mengambilnya? Dia pasti sangat menyukai mu haha" seru Gaeun.

Kami berdua berjalan menghampiri mobil ku. Meskipun rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh tapi tentu akan sangat melelahkan jika harus berjalan kaki kesana setiap hari. Sebuah raungan mesin terdengar begitu kasar datang.

Aku tahu siapa di balik mobil hitam besar yang baru saja tiba itu. Aku tahu betul siapa dia. Seok Jin sumbaenim..

Memikirkan namanya saja sudah membuat ku berdebar. Dia lah lelaki itu, satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat membuat hati ku berdebar saat ini. Dia sungguh populer di Universitas ini mungkin semua orang disini tau tentangnya. Mobilnya terparkir tepat disamping mobil ku. Dia keluar dari sana, sungguh rupawan. Dengan setelan kemeja dan juga mantel hitam yang ia kenakan membuat kulitnya terlihat mencolok.

Tampan dan juga dingin. Aku dengar dia bersikap baik kepada semua orang dan juga para wanita yang menyukainya itu. Tapi ia tak pernah menatap ku. Hal itu tentu membuat ku merasa sedikit gusar dan juga sedih. Apa aku tidak menarik baginya? Atau mungkin dia benar-benar tidak menyukai wanita seperti ku.

Selama ini hanya Gaeun dan beberapa teman ku yang lain lah yang mengetahui bahwa aku terpikat oleh lelaki itu. Dan mereka selalu memarahi ku karena pada kenyataannya banyak lelaki tampan dan keren lainnya yang menyukai ku tapi aku hanya sibuk memikirkan lelaki yang satu ini.

Entahlah aku juga tak paham dengan apa yang kurasakan. Menyenangkan bisa menyukai seseorang dalam hidupmu tapi juga sangat menyiksa dalam waktu yang sama.

Yeon Hee terdiam menatap lelaki itu, hatinya berdebar tak karuan dibuatnya. Gaeun yang melihat Yeon-hee seperti itu justru sangat kesal. Ia tahu temannya itu sangat menyukai Seok Jin.

"hhmm kita harus pulang" Yeon-hee terkisap mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Gaeun. Ia benar-benar terpaku sesaat ketika melihat Seok Jin disana.

Lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Yeonhee sedikit pun.

Ayolahh gadis itu adalah Yeonhee, gadis yang sangat populer di Universitas itu. Yang terkenal dengan kecantikan parasnya. Seok Jin melewatinya begitu saja..

"apa kegiatannya digelap hari seperti ini?" tanya Gaeun penasaran, ia sedikit kesal dengan Seok Jin yang benar-benar dingin kepada temannya Yeonhee.

"entahlah" jawab Yeonhee dengan senyum ketir di wajahnya.

Keesokan harinya suasana hati gadis itu tetap seperti biasa, selalu penuh semangat dan positif. Ia tak mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Gaeun. Kebanyakan mereka memiliki kegiatan yang berbeda.

Seorang lelaki menghampiri meja Yeonhee dan memberikan gadis itu seikat bunga. Yeonhee menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Yeonhee - shi kau sangat cantik seperti bunga ini" ucap lelaki itu.

Yeon-hee hanya tersenyum dan meraih bunga itu. Bunga itu benar-benar cantik dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Bunga ini tentu sangat cantik, benarkah aku cantik seperti bunga ini?

Terimakasih. Hanya itu yang bisa Yeon-hee ucapkan pada lelaki yang memberinya bunga. Jujur saja ia tak tahu siapa nama lelaki itu. Terlalu banyak lelaki yang datang dan memberikan hadiah ataupun sekedar untuk memujinya. Tentunya ia tak mengenal mereka semua. Tapi ia selalu menerima mereka dengan baik walaupun ia tak dapat membalas apa yang mereka rasakan.

Hal itu tentu mengingatkannya pada Seok Jin. Pasti banyak wanita yang menyukainya dan tidak semua dapat ia balas seperti yang aku lakukan selama ini.

Yeon-hee tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu. Ia tak marah karena ia tahu itulah resiko yang memang ia harus hadapi.

Sudah cukup gelap tapi gadis itu masih di ruang jurnal dengan tumpukan beberapa berkas dihadapannya. Ia cukup menyadari bahwa dengan melakukan banyak kesibukan ia akan lebih merasa baik.

"Yeon-hee can you finish all of these formulas? I have to test some data in the lab before it's too late"

"Of course sir. I will stay here to finish it" Yeonhee menjawab pertanyaan profesor nya sembari tersenyum.

"Is it okay for me to leave a beautiful girl alone?" canda profesor Cha pada Yeon-hee.

"I'll be fine sir"

Profesor Cha berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membawa barang-barangnya, meninggalkan Yeon Hee seorang diri di ruangan itu. Yeon-hee tak keberatan dengan itu ia juga tak merasa takut jika harus berada disana sendirian karena tempat itu cukup terang dan tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

Sejujurnya profesor Cha menyukai Yeon-hee karena selain cantik gadis itu juga sangat pintar dan tekun. Tentu semua lelaki akan tertarik kepadanya. Sudah berjam-jam Yeon-hee berada disana menggeluti semua pekerjaan yang ada dihadapannya. Meja ya terlihat sangat penuh, jurnal-jurnal juga terlihat menumpuk disana. Sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela menatap langit yang sudah gelap semenjak tadi.

Kkrett..

Suara pintu terbuka. Yeon-hee membelakangi pintu dan ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini. Wajar jika ada orang lain yang datang karena ini merupakan tempat penyimpanan jurnal dimana mahasiswa lainnya juga membutuhkan menggunakan tempat ini.

Yeon-hee dapat merasakan bahwa orang-orang itu berada di sudut ruangan yang berbeda darinya. Namun Yeon Hee masih enggan untuk berpaling dari pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia dapat mendengar mereka berdiskusi. Setidaknya itu membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian di tempat itu

Dan terus seperti itu hingga beberapa saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dan suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan suara obrolan sudah tak terdengar lagi, ruangan kembali menjadi tenang.

Apa Mereka sudah pergi? Hanya terdengar suara kecil yang berasal dari kertas-kertas yang di bolak balik. Yeon-hee mengangkat kepalanya ingin memastikan apa kini kembali sendirian di ruangan itu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Namun matanya menangkap seseorang lelaki berada di sisi sudut ruangan yang tengah memperhatikannya. Itu Kim Seok Jin yang tengah memperhatikannya. Yeon-hee terkejut dengan hal itu. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pekerjaannya. Bahkan untuk bertatapan dengan lelaki itu saja ia tak sanggup.

Next


End file.
